1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a rotary combustion engine with one or more working units, which consist essentially of a peripheral housing, a front plate and a rear or central plate on the output side, an eccentric shaft, and a piston, where the eccentric shaft consists of an eccentric unit comprising an eccentric, a front sealing part, and a rear part. The triangular piston, mounted on the eccentric, rotates between the front plate and the rear or central plate in the peripheral housing to form three working spaces separated from each other by the tips of the piston, which spaces pass through, in succession, a four-phase work cycle. Lubricating oil is conveyed by an oil pump from an oil tank through the eccentric shaft to a first main bearing, to a second main bearing, and to an eccentric bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary combustion engines with internal oil lubrication and oil cooling are equipped with an oil tank, from which an oil pump conveys the lubricating oil into an oil circuit. The circuit passes through the interior of the rotary combustion engine and is preferably guided through a central bore in the eccentric shaft to the first main bearing, to the second main bearing, and to the eccentric bearing. The oil leaking from the bearings continues on its way into a first and a second conveying space next to the eccentric, from which it then flows radially outward into a piston space, where the cooling action of the lubricating oil exerts its fullest effect. The return to the oil tank proceeds via oil spaces preferably in the front plate, these spaces being connected to the oil tank.